Heretofore, cigarettes with high levels of ventilation have usually had unacceptably low levels of resistance to draw (RTD) unless some counter measure was in place to make-up the shortfall in RTD. In the past, high density cellulose acetate filter segments were used to address the shortfall. However, such filtered segments tended to reduce tar delivery (FTC) with little or no effect upon gas phase components of mainstream tobacco smoke, such as carbon monoxide (CO) and nitrogen oxide (NO). This solution tended to worsen the CO to tar (FTC) ratios in lower delivery (FTC tar) cigarettes.
Ventilation has a desirable attribute in that, when operating alone, it will reduce both the particulate phase and the gas phase constituencies of mainstream smoke. Highly ventilated cigarettes however have drawbacks in RTD as previously discussed.